The present invention generally relates to valves and more specifically to micro electrical mechanical system (MEMS) valves.
Micro electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) is the technology of microscopic devices and is particularly concerned with devices having moving parts. In some cases, MEMS devices are used in the dispensation of chemicals especially where the dispensation is at the micro scale and the amounts of the chemicals need to be dispensed in exact amounts. In such cases, the MEMS devices need to be able to control a volume of each dispensed chemical and it is often required that this volumetric control system be robust and able to withstand motion and movement.